1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a locking apparatus for a bicycle. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a locking apparatus for locking a bicycle to a public bicycle station.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, bicycle is means of transportation in the city. In addition to energetic promotion on riding bicycle, exclusive bicycle lanes have also been developed constantly by the government. However, a main problem for bicycle riders is safety parking of the bicycles. For solving this problem, it is necessary to set up exclusive parking spaces and safe-locking systems for the bicycles.
Public bicycle is one of the solutions of the problem. However, most of locking apparatus of the public bicycle station have complicated structures, thus the manufacturing cost thereof is high. In a conventional locking apparatus for bicycle, an inner portion has two rods installed through the left and the right side for obtaining locking or anti-parking effect. However, the number of the components of the conventional locking apparatus is large, and a larger force is required to driver the blocking member, thus it is strenuous to operate the locking apparatus, and the failure rate is high. Therefore, it is needed a locking apparatus having smooth operation and simple structure.
Moreover, for preventing the riders from adjusting themselves to a new operation practice, the locking apparatus must be able to be directly applied on the public bicycle station nowadays to meet requirements on easy management and repair. Thus it is difficult to manufacture a locking apparatus having all aforementioned conditions.